


So Easy To Love You

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dom!Makoto, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Submissive!Sousuke, baths, lazy kissing, this is ridiculously fluffy and intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Sousuke have a spanking scene, which is then followed by tender, loving aftercare, all the while being reminding how beautiful they are to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easy To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This ship seriously needs some more love, so why not write a fic for it. Please enjoy ^_^

Sousuke's cock leaks onto the bed. If he juts his hips down just a bit he can rub against the sheets, but that isn't allowed. Instead he keeps his ass up. He can feel the tension in his thighs and calves from being in this position for almost thirty minutes now, but the burn only adds to the pleasure. 

Something brushes against the knuckles of his clenched fists; his hands are bound behind him to complete the aesthetic of humiliation.

Fingers slide through the sweat pooled in the dip of his lower back. Gentle, but as the digits move towards his asscheeks the pressure increases. A hint of fingernails at the base of his back until they reaches the plump flesh of his cheeks, and then the nails dig into his skin. They skid down until they reach the bottom and then move away. Quick as the contact is lost a loud smack sounds. The impact of the whip’s leather stings. 

Sousuke's cock bobs, and he presses his forehead deeper into the pillow.

"Makoto, please," Sousuke moans.

Behind him his husband chuckles. The whip cracks against Sousuke's skin again. One of the tassels licks his balls.

"Ah!"

"Use your words dear," Makoto's sugar sweet voice instructs.

Sousuke rubs his face against the pillow. Except for a few bare handed smacks and scratches on his ass, Makoto barely touched him after tying back his hands. He told Sousuke how to position himself, and trusted his submissive to obey. Now Sousuke craves more than those teasing caresses.

"Please, Makoto, touch me."

The whips trails across the top of his ass.

"But I am touching you." 

Sousuke whines. 

"Or perhaps what you crave is something more?" 

Makoto’s hand runs up the back of Sousuke's left thigh, but stops short of where his balls hang, heavy between his spread legs.

"Please."

Makoto gives Sousuke another spank, but this time with his hand.

"Are you sure?" Makoto asks. His voice soft, but wicked. "I bet you could come like this. Tied up, your cock untouched. The leather of my whip biting your pert ass."

"Oh god."

"Do you like the idea of that?" Makoto squeezes Sousuke's ass, and then removes his touch. "Your body is slutty enough. Getting hard on the first stroke." Sousuke groans and suddenly there is hot breath against his ear and cheek. "Such an honest body."

Makoto moves away. The whips snaps against Sousuke's skin, but this time there's more force.

"AUUHH!" 

Sousuke won't be able to take much more. He can practically feel the sheet rubbing against his cock. Just a bit more.

Fingers card through his sweat soaked hair.

"Come for me," Makoto orders as he delivers a final stroke of the whip.

"M-Maakotoo," Sousuke moans, and he comes.

A hand wraps around his cock as his hips begins to lower, and he gives a soft moan. His dick is softening, and Makoto pumps it as it releases all of his cum. 

When his cock is finally flaccid, Makoto trails his hand up to Sousuke's ass, and Sousuke collapses onto the bed, still panting. 

The rope around his wrists comes off first, and Makoto kneels beside the bed. He presses feather-light kisses around Sousuke's right wrist, and then does then same for his left.

"You were so good, Sousuke," Makoto whispers against the skin of his wrists. 

Sousuke's breaths even. His muscles begin to relax, and Makoto is there. His husband’s hands go straight to Sousuke's shoulders, and begin to massage the sore flesh.

"You're so wonderful," Makoto continues. His breath warm against his cooling skin. Theat of his stomach radiates down over his upper back where he hovers. Makoto is always so attentive after they do any scene. His bangs tickle the space between Sousuke's shoulders, and he kisses each knob of his spine. 

When Makoto's kisses arrived at Sousuke's ass, his lips are followed by a cold sensation. His hands rub lotion onto the sore skin and Sousuke lets out an appreciative moan.

"I think that's the first time I've cum like that," Sousuke murmurs.

Makoto's hands pause, and his breath hitches. Then, carefully, his forehead rests on Sousuke's back. His hair is soft and inspires small quirks of excitement around the skin is touches. Post-coital arousal. Makoto may be the sexiest dom Sousuke has subbed for, but Sousuke adores him just as much afterwards. Some days Sousuke finds himself enjoying their aftercare just as much, if not more than the act itself. Not that he adores the sex any less, but Makoto is so open and loving in these moments. The man is gentle by default, but having the raw adoration in these moments is beautiful, special. Makoto flawlessly moves from dominate to tender in the moments they come down from their ecstasy. 

Sousuke shifts to turn on his side, and Makoto accommodates him. His lips slide across Sousuke's skin as he moves. This allows Makoto to keep his face hidden against Sousuke, the side of his face pressed against the indent of his waist. Still, he can see that his husband's ears are bright red. He gives a small smile, and runs his hands through those brown locks. Soft and a little damp from their scene.

They stay like that for a while, though Makoto fingers continue to rub Sousuke's skin. He can feel where the welts are when his husband's digits glide over them. The sting he is left with is pleasent, though. Sousuke's eyes drift down. The heat from Makoto's skin keeps him from growing chilly, and his muscles appreciate fitting against the firm snugness of their mattress. Half of his face is enveloped by their pillow.

There is no need for thought. His mind drifts down a current of feeling from Makoto's hands tender on his ass, to the lips at his side. Makoto hums, the melody a fizzle of color behind Sousuke's eyelids.

Eventually the lotion is absorbed and Makoto removes his face from Sousuke's body. A shadow falls over him.

"You need a bath."

"Are you going to rub me down?" Sousuke mumbles against the pillow case.

“Do you want me to?” Makoto asks. Sousuke turns to look over his shoulder at Makoto. His chin is resting on his back, his fingers still absent-mindedly rubbing his ass. Makoto smiles at him, and Sousuke tries to reach for him, but the angle is too awkward without lifting himself, so his arm flails in the air as his fingers trying to bring Makoto closer. However, the intention is understood, and Makoto leans forward until their hair mingles and the tips of their noses brush against one another. “I don’t want you to be too sore in the morning. I bought some bath salts yesterday to encourage muscle relaxation.”

“You’re all I need to relax,” Sousuke murmurs, pressing closer. His lips merely glide against Makoto’s, and though he tries for more Makoto keeps his distant.

“Sousuke,” Makoto laughs. “I’m not enough.”

“On the contrary,” Sousuke disagrees. He twists to lean closer, but his ass rubs against the bed and he winces. Makoto frowns, concerned.

“Bath,” he says.

Sousuke nods, but doesn’t move away. “You will rub me down, yeah?”

“Come find out.”

Sousuke attempts to steal a kiss, but Makoto moves away before he can succeed. He is given a small smile, a bit exasperated but still loving. Sousuke sighs. 

Before they fill the bath, Makoto washes both of their bodies. He’s careful not to wash too hard, and Sousuke rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Sousuke assures him. “You’re always perfectly in control.”

The loofah on his back pauses, and then moves once again. Of course they are both clear on the fact that they both enjoy their BDSM play, but Sousuke knows that his husband likes to hear that he’s fine afterward. There is never any doubt. The pseudo cruelty and aggression Makoto shows during their scenes is always controlled. Always just enough for both of them to take pleasure and be satisfied afterwards.

“Does your skin still sting?” Makoto asks.

“A little,” Sousuke admits. “But it’s pleasant.”

“I haven’t spanked you in a long time,” Makoto says. His voice is thoughtful, and he sets down the loofah to shampoo Sousuke’s hair. “I’d forgotten how slutty you get.”

Sousuke bites his bottom lip. Hearing such vulgar words from Makoto’s mouth still never fails to ignite the stirrings of arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

“And you did beg so nicely,” Makoto continued. 

“Makoto,” Sousuke warns. 

The fingers in his hair tighten, and Sousuke’s body tenses a bit with excitement, but then the grip softens. The steady, tender rub of Makto’s fingertips against his scalp continues to stir his arousal, but it’s lazy. There’s no need to pursue it. If Makoto did want to inspire it further he would, but it’s not necessary for either of them. The glow of post coital stimulation is an experience pleasant itself without the pursuit to see it through.

They move from the shower stool into the bath. The steam rising from the green water has an herbal scent, almost like tea. Makoto sits in the tub first, and then Sousuke gets in after. He reclines against Makoto’s chest; his muscles are still defined from coaching swimmers, though his stomach is a bit pudgier than it was a decade ago. Sousuke closes his eyes and leans his head back until it rests on this husband’s collar bone. The water is an embrace in itself, and Makoto’s firm but soft body behind him has him pliant. Makoto’s nose brushes against his hairline, but all Sousuke can manage is a quirk of his lips.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Makoto warns in a hushed tone.

Sousuke grunts. He’s so lucky to have such a considerate man. The bristles of leg hair tickle the pads of his fingers as he runs them along Makoto’s legs.

“You need to shave,” Sousuke says.

Makoto makes a noise of disbelief. “I will in the morning.”

“Don’t you have lessons to teach in the morning?”

“I moved them to the afternoon.”

“Do you need to sleep in? Are we finally feeling our old age?” Sousuke lightly teases. He receives a small splash of water against the side of his face for his cheekiness. They’re only in their late thirties.

“You have tomorrow off,” Makoto says.

“So I do.”

Makoto doesn’t say anything for a moment and Sousuke opens his eyes, but then Makoto’s hair obscures his vision as he presses his forehead against his.

“I wanted to sleep in with you,” Makoto admits. Sousuke grins. Even after almost twenty years together, Makoto still gets shy sometimes. It is the most adorable and heartwarming thing. This precious man.

“I hope you’re not planning on making breakfast.”

“Sousuke,” Makoto whines and begins to pulls away, but Sousuke reaches up and places his hand on the back of Makoto’s neck. He looks up, and he gives a half grin at the blush adorning his beautiful husband’s cheeks.

“You spoil me,” Sousuke says. Makoto tries to move away, embarrassed, but Sousuke holds tight. “Do you want omelets?” 

“You don’t have too,” Makoto says.

“I want to.”

Makoto finally makes eye contact with him, and gives him a radiant smile.

“I love you,” Makoto whispers.

Sousuke pulls him down. Sousuke’s lips are a bit chapped from his panting earlier, and Makoto’s fit against them, wetting them. The kiss becomes open mouthed, and some water sloshes over the rim of the tub when they have to twist some to continue. Makoto’s mouth still tastes faintly of the matcha tiramisu Sousuke made for dessert, and he licks at the faintly bitter sweetness along his husband’s gums and tongue. Makoto moans, and runs his hands up Sousuke’s chest, lightly squeezing his pecs. The tendrils of arousal begin to creep through Sousuke’s body again, but all he wants to do is feel Makoto’s skin against his as they kiss.

Makoto is the one to pull away from, but he doesn’t move far. His nose rests against Sousuke’s, and his mouth presses against Sousuke’s cheekbone. His stubble must tickle, but Makoto doesn’t giggle. He continues to hold Sousuke. The water is growing, cold, though, and Sousuke knows that they shouldn’t stay in for much longer.

After a minute or so Sousuke reluctantly detangles himself from Makoto’s grip. His husband must realize the water is nearly lukewarm because he lets ago with only a brief squeeze. Makoto gets their towels, but doesn’t hand Sousuke his. Instead, Makoto goes down onto his knees and begins to dry Sousuke. He starts with Sousuke’s right foot. As he drags the towel across his body, Makoto kisses the skin after it is dry. First a kiss on the top of his foot, then one at his ankle. Sousuke hums when a kiss is pressed to the back of his knee. He wants to touch Makoto in return, but that’s not the point of this display of affection. Later, Sousuke tells himself as the inside of his thighs are peppered with kisses. 

Makoto kisses everywhere, but he doesn’t linger. When he reaches Sousuke’s lips, Sousuke pulls him close and snatches Makoto’s towel.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” Sousuke says against Makoto’s lips.

“Then dry me off.”

Sousuke begins to drop to his knees, but Makoto catches hold of his arms, stopping him.

“The tile is cold,” he says. 

They finish drying off, dress in their pajamas, brush their teeth, and then Makoto leads Sousuke back to their room by his hand. They turn off all the lights in the house as they go. In their room, the blinds are slightly open, and the shadows of the room are interrupted by the silver blue moonlight spread across half their bed and nearly reaches the closet. Their sheets are cool, but soon warm against the skin. Makoto lies facing him, their legs intertwined and their hands still clasped between their bodies. Their breath mingles and their noses brush.

It reminds Sousuke of their first night sleeping together. After heavily making out for at least an hour they had gone to bed, but neither could fall asleep. Restlessness is normal when sharing a bed for the first time, but it was different than what either had experienced before with any friend at a sleepover. So aware of one another’s body, but not brave enough to make a move towards something more intimate than what they already shared.

Tonight is reminiscent of that night, but instead of restlessness there is comfortable familiarity. Either one could trail their fingers below the other’s pant waistline or press their mouths together with hot urgency, but there is no need. Instead their lips catch briefly. Their chins move along each other’s jawlines. Makoto giggles softly at Sousuke’s stubble and Sousuke shivers a bit at Makoto’s. The pace of their kissing increases, but it never grows desperate. Their tongues know one another, and are languid in sliding around. The tips of their tongues running along the groove in the middle of each other’s.

Sousuke’s bottom lip still rests between Makoto’s lips when his eyelids begin to droop. He can’t focus on Makoto’s face any longer. The bright green of his eyes, already dark in the shine of the moonlight, become more linger behind Sousuke’s closed eyes. Makoto’s breath steadies and he let’s go of Sousuke’s hands to hold onto his shirt. Their chests touch, and their lips loose contact. They’ll wake up like this in the morning. Sousuke places a hand atop Makoto’s bicep. As they drift further asleep his husband will slowly begin to curl against his chest. Sousuke forces his eyes open one last time before sleep claims him.

Makoto’s mouth is open slightly in a pout, and soon drool will begin to pool at the corner of his mouth. The laugh lines around his eyes are nearly invisible, but the moonlight reveals their tiny indents. His fingers are tight in the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt, possessive even when asleep. It brings a soft smile to his lips. Such a beautiful man, and Sousuke loves that they are each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was at yaoicon's closing ceremonies, watching the guys be spanked, and my friend sidles close to me. She then proceeds to whisper "soumako spanking," and i'm just like...ohmygod don't do this to me, and then she goes further with "soumako spanking with aftercare," and thus I spent the entire plane ride back writing this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
